Une preuve valsée
by Emeraude-san
Summary: [Aventures] Théo leur avait dit qu'il savait danser ! Thélthazard


**Bichoujour les pandas ! Ceci est mon premier O.S. Thélthazard ! Putain qu'est-ce que j'adore ce pairing !**

 **Disclamer : Aventures appartient à Mahyar (dieu du sadisme). Théo, Balthazard, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier et Krayn.**

 **P.S. : Merci à Era12 qui a corrigé cette fic, ses commentaires sont entre (parenthèses) et en** _ **italique**_ **.**

 **P.S.2 : Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un esclavagisme de la part de SunWings !**

* * *

 **\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je sais danser !**

 **\- Moi je dis qu'il n'y qu'une façon de le savoir…**

Depuis dix minutes, Théo tentait de convaincre Shin et Grunlek que oui, en effet, il avait un jour appris à danser _._ Et Bob, me direz-vous ! Notre cher mage, lui, était en train d'étudier les parchemins que les quatre aventuriers avaient trouvés. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire échangèrent un regard entendu et amusé avant de déclarer d'une même voix :

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à nous le prouver ! En dansant avec Balthazar par exemple !**

 **\- Pardon ?!** S'exclama le paladin **. En quoi est-ce que danser avec lui vous le prouvera ? Et j'ai appris à danser avec des femmes !**

 **\- C'est le seul à porter des robes…** ( _mdr_ )

Théo soupira, énervé, mais résigné puis se dirigea à pas lourds vers Bob et le secoua légèrement pour le tirer de sa lecture.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Le paladin jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux autres compagnons de voyages puis reporta le regard sur le demi-démon qui lui faisait face.

 **\- Alors ?** Redemanda le mage.

 **\- Shin et Grunlek ne me croient pas quand je leur dis que je sais danser, et i…**

 **\- Tu sais danser ?!**

 **\- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !**

 **\- Désolé ! Tu disais donc qu'il fallait que tu prouves à Shin et à Grunlek que tu savais danser. C'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Et ils m'ont demandé de le prouver…**

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.**

 **\- Ben… Ilsm'ontdemandédedanseravectoipourça…**

 **\- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris tu peux répéter ?**

 **\- Ils m'ont demandé de danser avec toi pour le prouver… Répéta de mauvaise grâce le paladin.**

 **\- Oh… Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Ben… euh…**

 **\- Oui ?** L'encouragea gentiment le pyromage, qui était décidément très gentil ici !

 **\- T'es hum, le seul à porter des robes…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une robe ! C'est une tunique !**

 **\- C'est la même chose !**

 **\- Non !** Répliqua le mage, furieux

Théo leva les mains pour calmer son ami et prit une voix plus calme :

 **\- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu es le seul à ne pas porter de pantalon.**

 **\- Mouais…**

 **\- Du coup, tu veux bien danser avec ?** Demanda Théo, le visage de plus en plus cramoisi.

 **\- Euh…**

Balthazard capta le regard narquois de Grunlek et Shin, ce dernier murmura à l'oreille du nain quelque chose que Bob ne comprit pas. Le mage interpréta cela comme un défi, et se retourna donc vers le paladin :

 **\- D'accord !**

Théo rougit un peu plus, ce qui amusa le demi-démon, et l'aida à se relever (Théo aide Bob à se relever, quoi !). Ils avancèrent au milieu de la clairière où le petit groupe avait établi son campement. En les voyant approcher, le demi-élémentaire sortit de son sac un instrument à cordes.

 **\- Depuis quand tu joues de la musique ?** Demanda, surpris, Grunlek.

 **\- Depuis longtemps ! Théo, je te joue quoi ?**

 **\- Heu, je sais pas … Une valse ?**

 **\- Putain, une valse carrément ! T'as appris ça où ?**

 **\- Bah… A l'académie des Inquisiteurs… Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on vous apprenait la danse.**

 **\- Oh… Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne l'apprendrait pas ?**

Grunlek, voyant bien que Théo essayait de gagner du temps, décida de lui rappeler ce qu'il devait faire :

 **\- Et bien Théo, tu nous montres tes capacités en danse ?**

Sous un petit rire de Balthazard, le paladin rougit ( _Rougit ? Oh my God c'est mignon_ ) légèrement, hocha la tête et emmena le mage par la main au centre du campement. Le demi-démon attrapa la main droite de l'autre et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule. Quelques notes de musiques s'élevèrent dans l'air alors que, timidement et presque gauchement, Théo posait sa main gauche sur la hanche de Bob. Ce dernier commença à bouger, entraînant avec lui le paladin, qui, après s'être fait à l'idée de danser avec son ami, se révéla être un excellent danseur.

Shin et Grunlek se retirèrent silencieusement après quelques minutes, les laissant seuls, sans qu'ils ne remarquent l'absence de musique. Ils continuèrent à danser, la robe de Balthazar tournoyant légèrement autour de lui. Pris d'une envie soudaine, Theo plaça ses mains au creux des hanches du demi-démon, qui se cambra. Ce dernier attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, avant de se retirer brusquement, rougissant. Le paladin le retint et captura doucement ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Reviews ? ^^**


End file.
